Remotely controlled cameras are found in various applications, such as those in security systems or even those on aircraft that employ infrared radiation to locate a target of interest. For any remotely controlled camera system, it is important that once a target or object comes into the field of view of the camera that the camera be positioned from a remote location, such as a control console, so as to automatically follow the object as the object moves.
Although the feature of automatically tracking an object is desirable, it is not always present in remotely controlled cameras. More particularly, remotely controlled cameras may be moved on a continuous and repetitive basis so as to scan an area of interest, but are lacking in the features of tracking on an object during such a scan. Even though the continuous and repetitive movement of remotely removed cameras may serve well its intended purpose, it is desirable that such a scanning be improved by having the ability to sense and detect for an object within the field of view of the camera and continuously follow that object.
The ability of the remotely controlled camera to automatically follow an object may be even further enhanced if the contrast and brightness of the video data, sometimes referred to as its sensitivity, may be adjusted so as to adapt the tracking of the object to changing environmental situations.
Furthermore, the ability of the remotely controlled camera, whether responsive to visible or infrared radiation, to automatically follow an object must be subordinate to various command and control responses, especially those initiated by an operator. For example, the active pursuit of tracking a viewable object sometimes must be overridden by operator's commands so that the operator may utilize the camera to accomplish a desired task of maneuvering an aircraft on which the camera may find utilization.
Accordingly, remotely controlled cameras having means to automatically follow an object as the object moves need to be adaptable to various conditions and subordinate to the operator's commands positioned at a remote console. Conversely, the operation of remotely controlled cameras not having means to automatically follow an object as it moves could be enhanced if such a feature is added, but this added feature should be accomplished in a relatively simple and inexpensive manner so as to ease the retrofit process for such a remotely controlled camera system.